


Double Trouble

by Seven_Oomen, sevenvoyager



Series: Amralume [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Gen, General fun and fluff, M/M, Matchmaking, it's just really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_Oomen/pseuds/Seven_Oomen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenvoyager/pseuds/sevenvoyager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli and Kíli team up with two certain little elves to give their uncle Thorin and a certain little hobbit a push in the right direction. An unlikely friendship forms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Trouble

“What makes you think you can pull this off?” The blonde haired dwarf asked as they set up their little ‘hobbit trap’, as they called it.

“I don’t. That is why I asked you and your brother for help. Not to mention that Ro is helping too.” Elladan tied the little piece of string on one side while his brother tied it on the other side. The twins shared a quick hand gesture and pulled their respective dwarf behind the pillars.

“One.”

The patter of feet slowly intensified as their target crept closer. A quick glance in the other direction showed that everything was still going to plan.

“Two.”

“Thorin!” The little hobbit yelled when he finally spotted the dwarf. Elladan, Elrohir and the Durin brothers watched in suspense as the hobbit and dwarf walked towards each other.

“Three.”

The hobbit let out a little squeak as he tripped on their little string and fell forward straight… into Thorin Oakenshield’s arms.

“Yes.” Elladan whispered, holding his hand up for a high five. Fíli looked at it for a moment before shrugging and slapping his hand on it.

“Who’s there?” Thorin looked positively livid as he searched for the little culprits, which was their cue to get of here.

“Time to go.” Fíli murmured, pushing Elladan in the opposite direction. The four pranksters bolted from the scene, laughing and reveling in their success. Elladan felt better and more alive then he had in years, it had been a long time since he had pulled a prank like this. Fíli and Kíli brought out the twin brothers’ mischievous sides. And none of them really minded that.

They ran through the halls of the homely house and into a courtyard containing a fountain. The stone was carved in intricate little designs of elves and forest creatures and told the story of Elrond and Elros’s youth. The history of their kin. But the twin brothers cared little about such details at the moment, for right now they were celebrating their little victory over a dwarven king and a little hobbit.

“Did you see Thorin’s face?” Kíli and Fíli pushed and shoved each other around as their laughter rang through the air. The elven brothers simply watched in great amusement, laughing softly at the dwarves’ antics.

“Think he got the hint?” Fíli asked, grinning at the twins with a small bow.

“If he didn’t he’s an idiot.” Ro answered as he sat down on the edge of the fountain. Dan joined his brother and nodded in agreement.

The dwarf brothers shared a quick look that gave Elladan the shivers. He didn’t trust that look, not one bit. And he was right, for Fíli and Kíli came running at them and pushed them into the fountain. The only thing the dwarves hadn’t counted on was for the elves to pull them along. They sat there in the middle of the fountain, water streaming down their faces, looking at one another in shock before bursting into laughter.

The huge water fight that ensued after, was one that would be the talk of the day at mealtimes, for the next two days.


End file.
